


earth angel (will you be mine?)

by georgiehensley



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Introspection, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: The last time Caleb fell in love, he got tricked into this eternal afterlife, where he's stuck doing the same old shit day-in, day-out for the rest of his days. Which are all of them.But then Alex came into his life.Or, the one where Caleb and Alex are reluctant soulmates, and Caleb may be rethinking how he feels about Alex.
Relationships: Caleb Covington/Alex
Kudos: 24





	earth angel (will you be mine?)

**Author's Note:**

> there are three things that inspired this short little fic: 1) the passing thought of caleb & alex as a ship, 2) a joke tweet i made that said, and i quote:
> 
> _au where you have your greatest enemy's name on one wrist and your soulmate's on the other but don't know which is which, so alex has "william" on one wrist and "caleb" on the other_
> 
> and 3) a song from meghan trainor's new christmas album coming up on spotify. so i got inspired to write a little something. (wow, two fics in a day? is that a new record for me?)
> 
> also friendly reminder that underage ships don't necessarily have to be creepy or sexually-focused and that they could just as easily be cute and sweet. but also what even is age difference/underage when you're dead, right?

"Look," Alex says, looking up towards the sky just as the white flakes begin to drift down from the clouds. "It's snowing." He smiles--laughs, even--and it's so bright and warm that Caleb almost thinks he looks angelic. Like a little angel that belongs on top of a Christmas tree, glowingly brightly all throughout the holiday season.

Not that Caleb likes Alex, of course. No, he doesn't, despite the name etched onto his wrist trying to tell him otherwise.

But, sometimes… sometimes Caleb looks at him and his goddamn heart flutters like he's a freakin' teenager again. Like he's back in high school and Alex is his crush and Caleb is falling in love for the very first time.

Not that he likes to think of that word anyway. 

_ Love _ . The last time Caleb fell in love, he got tricked into this eternal afterlife, where he's stuck doing the same old shit day-in, day-out for the rest of his days. Which are all of them.

But then Alex came into his life. Alex and his band, that is. But  _ Alex, _ this light in the darkness, this hope amid the hopelessness. Something new and fresh and  _ different _ , a refreshing break from the same old, same old. Someone whose name wound up on Caleb's wrist, a wrist that had been blank for as long as Caleb had been dead.

As Caleb looks at him now, he swears his heart skips a beat. Not that his heart can really beat anymore, being a ghost and all, but sometimes, he really feels it does.

And if it could, it sure would be beating now.

Finally, Alex turns his attention away from the falling snow and meets Caleb's eyes. His eyebrows furrow.

"What?" he asks, completely unaware of the effect he has on the other man.

Caleb says nothing. He steps forward, wraps an arm around Alex's waist, and kisses him.


End file.
